


Holiday Prompts

by Franki_Prow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franki_Prow/pseuds/Franki_Prow
Summary: This is a fanfiction based on a prompt list for the first 12 days of December that a blog called @sanderssidescelebrations on Tumblr made





	1. Snow Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Virgil have some fun in the snow

Patton Sanders woke up early one morning, hopped out of bed, and walked over to the window to open the curtains. As he flung the curtains he noticed that it had snowed during the night and it was perfect for some playing plus it was still snowing now. He became excited and ran out into the hallway down to the door painted purple. He started go knock incessantly at the door too excited to remember that the person on the other side doesn't like it when he does that. The door was finally opened to reveal Virgil wrapped in a blanket and not looking happy in the slightest. Virgil stared at Patton not saying anything for a second waiting til he had stopped bouncing before he spoke. "Patton. What is it?" Virgil asked a little grumpily. Patton beamed at him not caring that Virgil was being grumpy considering he was grumpy almost all the time anyways. "There is snow outside Virgil" Patton replied.

"Okay??" Virgil said not getting what the excitement was all about.

"Lets go out and play" Patton answered and at that Virgil sighed understanding now. 

"Patton. I don't really..." Virgil started to say before cutting himself off as he noticed that Patton was staring at him a little crestfallen and at that moment he knew that he couldn't crush him by refusing to go outside. "I mean.. Sure we can go outside." Patton immediately perked back up and smiled at Virgil.

"Really?!" Patton exclaimed. Virgil simply nodded in response instead of answering. Patton stared at Virgil in amazement before he started bouncing again before saying "In that case lets get changed into snow clothes and head out" before he ran off back to his room to get changed. Virgil sighed before turning around and closing his door to change into warm clothes.

After awhile both Patton and Virgil were ready to go outside to have some fun. Well Patton was more excited than Virgil who just wanted to curl up in his room and not move for a long time, but he couldn't bring himself to say no to Patton so here he was standing outside with him. Patton hopped down onto the snow and turned to Virgil with excitement. "Come on Virgil lets make a snowman" he said.

"Alright" Virgil answered joining Patton in the yard where they then began to roll snowballs out to make the body of the snowman. As they were making their snowman they talked about random stuff. Some time went by and the snowman was finally finished. Without warning a snowball hit Virgil in the side and he turned to where Patton was standing innocently. "Patton" he said.

"Yes Virgil?" Patton cocked his head to the side trying to appear innocent, but failing miserably.

"Did you throw that snowball at me?" Virgil asked suppressing a smile as Patton started giggling.

"Maaaaybe" Patton answered "What are you going to do about it?"

"This" Virgil said before he threw a snowball at him and suddenly a snowball fight broke out. Virgil soon came to realize as he was taking cover behind a tree that he was actually enjoying himself. The fight went on a little bit longer before Patton called it quits.

"I'm getting hungry. Why don't we head in and I can make some food, hot chocolate, and we can just chill for the rest of the day?" Patton asked Virgil.

"We can do that" Virgil replied and that is exactly what they did.


	2. Holiday Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan, Patton, Roman, and Virgil discuss what movie to watch for a movie night. Thomas pops in and wants to be a part of it, but no one can agree on a movie

Roman and Patton were looking through the movie collection to pick a movie for movie night while Logan and Virgil were in their respective rooms. "Lets watch How the Grinch stole Christmas" Roman said pulling it off of the shelf. Patton didn't answer right away as he was still scanning the movies. 

"I want to watch Santa Paws" Patton finally replied looking over at Roman. 

"Santa Paws. Really Patton?" Roman answered. 

"It has dogs in it. I like dogs" Patton said. At that moment Thomas walked in. Neither Patton or Roman noticed him and Thomas just stood there watching them because he wanted to see how long it would take for them to notice him, but it wasn't happening. "Guys?" Thomas piped up. Patton was the first to turn to him. 

"Thomas! Hi" Patton said upon seeing Thomas. 

"Hello Thomas" Roman said when he turned to him. 

"What are you guys doing?" Thomas asked sitting down next to them. Before either Patton or Roman could answer Logan walked down the stairs. 

"They are in the process of selecting a movie for us to watch" Logan said stopping behind Thomas. 

"For what?" Thomas answered turning to look up at Logan. 

"Its movie night tonight" the voice of Virgil came out of nowhere. Roman, Patton, Logan, and Thomas all jumped as they had no idea that Virgil had appeared. Virgil stood at the bottom of the stairs with a smirk on his face because they didn't notice him as they were talking. Thomas was the first to snap out of it and answer Virgil. 

"Movie night Virgil?" Thomas asked. 

"Yeah. It happens once every week. Tonight is holiday themed" Virgil replied "by the way have you two picked a movie yet?" he asked turning to Roman and Patton. 

"Yes. How the Grinch stole Christmas" Roman said. 

"Noooo. I want to watch Santa Paws" Patton answered pouting a little. "Wait. What do you want to watch Logan, Virgil?" Patton asked as he realized that they hadn't contributed. 

"Home Alone" Logan said after a couple seconds of deliberation. 

"The Nightmare Before Christmas" Virgil answered without hesitation. Thomas sat there and smiled to himself as an argument broke out on what movie to actually watch. 

"I for one think that we should watch my movie since we hardly watch what I want" Virgil said after some minutes of argument. Silence fell over the group at that statement. As one the four of them, Logan, Virgil, Patton, and Roman, turned to Thomas. 

"What do you think Thomas?" Roman asked.

"I feel like we should go with Virgil's choice" Thomas replied. There was a beat of silence before Logan sighed pushing his glasses up. 

"The Nightmare Before Christmas it is" Logan said and Roman as well as Patton both agreed. Virgil slightly smiled at that. Everyone got up and got things together before they sat down in their respective seats and started the movie.


	3. Decorating for the Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton tries to convince Logan to help decorate the house

Patton stands in his living room surrounded by decorations with his hands on his hips wanting to get started, but he was at a dilemma because he wants Logan to help him knowing that he would most likely refuse. Patton suddenly smiled and made his way out of all of the things to head upstairs to talk to Logan coming to a decision that he will convince him until he agrees. Patton skipped down the hall to Logan's room and knocked on the door. "Come in" Logan called from inside. Patton opens the door and stepped into the room.

"Logan" Patton said upon spotting him at his desk. Logan stopped what he was doing to turn to look at Patton.

"What is it Patton?" he asked.

"What are you doing?" Patton replied.

"Working" Logan answered.

"Oh. So I was wondering if you wanted to come down and help me decorate" Patton said.

"I am working Patton. I don't have the time to indulge in frivolous things" Logan replied.

"But Logan..." Patton started to whine taking a step forward. 

"No Patton" Logan said and then he turned around to start working again. Patton pouted before moving to stand behind Logan. 

"Can't you take a break and come help me?" Patton asked and Logan sighed. 

"I don't have the time" Logan replied.

"Please Logan. Its the Christmas season" Patton said.

"I realize that Patton, but I already gave you my answer" Logan answered. 

"Okay Logan. I guess I will just leave you to your work" Patton said before turning around and started to leave the room. He stopped with his hand on the door and glanced back over his shoulder at Logan who had already went back to work. "I just thought that you would want to help considering its our first Christmas at this house" he said with a sad voice before quietly closing the door and going back downstairs. 

Logan paused for a second before he shook his head and continued to work. Patton arrived back downstairs and picked up some lights with a sad glance up the stairs. He then walked over to the tree that was set up in the corner and started to put the lights on it. 

"Can I be of assistance?" a voice asked from the other side of the room. Patton whirled around and saw Logan standing there.

"Logan!" Patton exclaimed. 

"Hey Pat. Sorry about earlier. I guess I got caught up in work and didn't realize that I should be doing something more important. Can I help?"Logan asked again. 

"Of course" Patton beamed and Logan walked over and started to help. 


	4. Friendsmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Virgil make each other gifts

Roman paces in his room lost on what to create for Virgil. He wanted to make something that will be amazing and that will make Virgil happy, but he was stumped on what to do. He starts thinking and then suddenly he had an idea. He smiled to himself before getting to work. 

Virgil was in his room with his headphones on listening to really loud music trying to think of a way to make something for Roman without messing it up. He feels panic starting to set in because he didn't know what to do or how he was going to do it or how it was going to end up terrible... He suddenly stopped and quickly calmed himself down before he could go into a full blown panic attack. He rethought his ideas and then realized what he could do before he started to get things together. 

Sometime later Roman went downstairs and sat on the couch holding a wrapped present. A little while after that Virgil also went downstairs holding a gift and situated himself directly in front of Roman. Roman didn't notice Virgil standing in front of him, so Virgil decided to speak up. "Hi Princey." As expected Roman jumped startled and looked up at Virgil. 

"Virgil! Stop appearing out of nowhere" Roman said. 

"Where is the fun in that?" Virgil answered with a smirk.  
Roman noticed the wrapped gift.

"What's that Virge?" Roman said gesturing to the gift. Virgil immediately froze and stared at Roman a little panicked. He calmed himself down before it could escalate. 

"Its for you" Virgil replied holding it out to Roman. 

"For me?" Roman asked taking it from him. Virgil nodded and dropped his gaze to the floor suddenly nervous. "Um, Virgil?" he said. 

"What?" Virgil answered looking up.

"I made you this" Roman said handing his gift to Virgil. Virgil took it a little wide eyed before he sat down on the table that was in front of the couch cross legged. Roman rolled his eyes at that. "Really Virgil" he said. "I like sitting here" Virgil replied silently daring Roman to tell him to move, but Roman didn't do that. Virgil went back to looking at the box contemplating on opening it or not when he heard Roman opening the gift that he gave him, so he shrugged and started doing the same. 

Roman gasped as he opened his gift and saw that it was a poster of all of his favorite musicals drawn out. He looked over at Virgil who was hesitating on opening his gift all the way. "This is amazing Virgil. Did you draw this yourself?" He asked him. Virgil looked up and nodded not trusting himself to speak. Virgil took a deep breath before opening the gift all the way to see a black book with swirls of purple over the cover. He looked at Roman completely confused. 

"Open it" Roman urged. Virgil opened it realizing it was a notebook and there glued to the first page was a picture of Roman, Patton, Logan, Thomas, and himself. He looked at it and then Roman spoke up, "So you know that you belong with us everytime you open it." Virgil tore his eyes away from the notebook to look at Roman. 

"Thank you Roman" Virgil said a little choked up. 

"You're welcome and thank you for mine" Roman said with a smile. 

"You're welcome" Virgil replied letting a small smile cross his face.


	5. Arguing over when the holiday season starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Deceit gets into an argument over when the Christmas season is supposed to start

Patton skips down the hallway humming a song when a figure stepped out of the shadows. Patton stopped and tilted his head curiously before recognizing that the figure was Deceit. "Hi there Deceit" Patton said with a smile.

"Not hello to you Patton" Deceit replied. Patton smiled bigger at that response. "Why are you not singing a Christmas song?" Deceit asked continuing to speak.

"Why? Because its the Christmas season silly" Patton answered. 

"Thanksgiving did not just end" Deceit said. 

"Christmas is next which means that when Thanksgiving is over the Christmas season begins" Patton said not upset in the slightest. 

"Its totally December though" Deceit replied.

"Oh come on Deceit get in the festive mood. It doesn't have to be the beginning of the holiday month for it to begin" Patton pouted slightly and at that moment Deceit knew that he had to end the argument as well as just agree because he couldn't disagree with Patton.

"Your totally not right" Deceit said before walking off. Patton beamed and then started to skip down the hall again. 


	6. Sick (and getting taken care by the others)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit gets sick and its up to Virgil to make him feel better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Deceit is going to be Virgil's little brother and its going to be a Human AU for this one and also Deceit is not going to be like how he is in the series meaning he will be telling the truth.

It was around 10 am when Virgil was awakened by the sound of coughing. He sat up from where he was lying on the couch, having fallen asleep, and rubbed his eyes listening for the sound again. After a minute or two the sound of coughing happened again and he realized that it was his brother who was doing the coughing. Virgil got up to walk over to his brother's room and knock on the door. "Come in" was heard before another coughing fit happened. Virgil opened the door and stepped inside to see his brother curled up in bed not looking so good. 

"Dee. You don't look so good" Virgil said going over to kneel next to the bed. 

"I don't feel good" Dee replied. Virgil reached out and felt his forehead which was burning up. 

"You have a fever" Virgil said leaning back.

"I don't want to be sick" Dee whined before coughing again. 

"I know, but I will take care of you until you are better" Virgil answered before getting to his feet, "I am going to go get you some medicine and stuff for you to take. I guess it is going to be a lazy sort of day today." Virgil leaves the room and then comes back carrying medicine as well as some movies. 

"What are the movies for?" Deceit asked curiously. Virgil didn't answer right away, but instead he gave him the right amount of medicine to take.

"I figured since you can't really do anything since you're sick and I am taking care of you that we could watch movies" Virgil answered after Dee swallowed the medicine. 

"That would be fun" Dee said. 

"I figured you would say that" Virgil replied before he walked over to the dvd player and put in the first movie, which was The Lion King. He walked over to the chair in the room, sat down, and hit play on the remote. That is how the day was spent with Virgil watching movies with Dee and giving him medicine.


	7. Secret Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton wants to do a secret santa with everyone including Deceit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to do a list of who got who and what they got for each other at the end. I don't feel like doing reactions, so that won't be part of it

Patton wants to do a secret santa with Thomas, Logan, Roman, Deceit and Virgil; the problem was how to get them to agree to do it. Roman and Thomas should be easy, but it was the other three that was going to be a problem unless there was a way where they had no choice and he had an idea. He suddenly sinked out and reappeared in Thomas's living room.

Thomas was sitting on the couch watching TV when Patton suddenly appeared. Thomas looked at Patton confused on why he was there because they weren't doing a video. "Patton. What are you doing here?" he asked curiously.

"Well I have an idea and I need you to help me do it. That is if you want to" Patton said.

"What is it?" Thomas said turning off the TV and turned to face Patton.

"I want to do a secret santa with everyone including Deceit, but I want you to convince Logan, Virgil, and Deceit to go along with it" Patton replied starting to get excited. Before Thomas could reply Roman appeared.

"Did you say secret santa?! Lets do it" Roman exclaimed. Patton grinned at him and Thomas smiled amusedly.

"Of course you would agree Roman" came Logan's voice as he appeared in his spot. He fixed his glasses before levelling a stare at Patton. "What is this about Patton?"

"Why don't we get Virgil and Deceit here before I explain?" Patton said sheepishly. As if on cue Virgil appeared looking irritated.

"What's wrong Virgil?" Patton inquired, but Virgil just shook his head not wanting to answer. "Well I guess the only other one that needs to be here is Deceit" Patton said.

"Why that snake?" Roman said not liking it one bit.

"Because its important" Patton said and after he finished speaking Deceit himself showed up next to Patton.

"Why was I not called?" Deceit inquired and at the question Patton brightened getting excited.

"I want to do a secret santa with all of you" Patton said looking around at everyone. Silence fell at his words and there was glances thrown at one another.

"No" Virgil said breaking the silence and Patton pouted turning to look at him.

"I don't agree with Virgil" Deceit said.

"Oh come on guys. It will be fun" Patton whined.

"I will have to agree with Patton on this guys plus it would make sense since there are six of us" Thomas piped up and Patton smiled again, which caused both Virgil and Deceit to agree since they knew that they didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Fine. I guess I will participate" Virgil grumbled.

"I will not participate" Deceit said examining his gloves.

"Is everyone on board then?" Patton asked before looking at Logan, "Logan?"

"I might as well do it too because I am outvoted" Logan answered.

"Yay! Now we need to pick who we are gonna get" Patton said. Thomas thought for a second before going to grab a random hat.

"We can put everyone's names in this and then each of us draws a name out" Thomas said. Everyone nodded agreeing to the plan causing Thomas wrote their names out on slips of paper, put them in the hat, and then mixing the paper up. "Alright whose first?" he said after he was done and then one by one they drew.

Here are the match ups and what they got the other

Patton: Thomas ~ A picture of all of them  
Logan: Patton ~ A stuffed cat  
Virgil: Roman ~ A crown that says extra  
Roman: Deceit ~ A snake plush  
Thomas: Logan ~ A book on astrology  
Deceit: Virgil ~ A random notebook


	8. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton puts up mistletoe and waits for Logan, Roman, and Virgil to fall into the trap with mixed reactions

Patton giggled as he ran around the room putting up certain things around the mindscape and then walked into the kitchen to start dinner while waiting for someone to fall into his trap. It wasn't that much longer til he heard someone come down the stairs and he silently made his way to the doorway to wait for whoever it is to reach him. As the figure came into his line of sight he saw that it was Logan. As Logan reached him he hid a small giggle. "Hi Logan" Patton said smiling at him. 

"Hello Patton" Logan replied. Patton couldn't help it any longer and started giggling. Logan stared at him confused not understanding what was so funny. Patton calmed himself down with some difficulty and simply pointed up to where a sprig of mistletoe was hanging. "Oh. I see" Logan said fixing his glasses, but before he could remove his hand Patton leaned forward and pecked him on the check before spinning around and bouncing back into the kitchen. Logan froze not knowing what to do next, but then he just walked away from the kitchen. 

The next one to fall prey to the mistletoe was Roman. Roman came bounding down the stairs and Patton perked up knowing it was him. He heard him slide into the doorway and smiled before turning around to walk up to him. "Heya Roman" he said beaming up at him. 

"Hello Patton" Roman replied and then stared at him feeling that something was off. "Is everything alright Patton?" he asked concerned and Patton smiled before skipping a little forward. He went up on his tiptoes and pecked him on the cheek while at the same time pointing upwards. He laughed going back to what he was doing as Roman spluttered behind him. 

"Hey guys" came Virgil's voice. Patton glanced over his shoulder to see Virgil sitting on the counter. 

"Hi Virgil" Patton said pouting as he realized that he couldn't go through with his plan. 

"What? You think that I wouldn't notice that mistletoe hanging in the doorway. Its kind of my job to notice the little things" Virgil said. As Patton continued to pout Virgil sighed and then went to walk away, but ended up getting stopped right under the doorway by Roman's sword. 

"Stop right there Virgil" Roman said and then Logan appeared behind Roman. 

"I will have to agree with Roman on this one Virgil. We both we subject to the mistletoe, so its only fair that you are as well" Logan said. Virgil looked from Logan to Roman and then back to Logan before glancing back to see Patton still pouting. 

"I don't really feel like..." Virgil started then slowly stopped talking not liking the situation in the slightest. He started to feel panic set in, but was quickly calmed as Patton's voice spoke up from behind, so he turned around to face him hearing the sound of Roman's sword being returned to its sheath. 

"Its alright Virgil. You don't have to participate" Patton said walking up to him. "Can I get a hug instead?" Patton inquired. Virgil stared at Patton for a second thinking about it. 

"Alright, but only if it is quick" Virgil replied. Patton smiled before doing just that knowing how Virgil felt about touch, so he didn't argue with him.


	9. Holiday Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton makes cookies and brownies depending on each of the other sides tastes

Patton stands in the kitchen an apron tied around his waist trying to decide if he wanted to make cookies or brownies. He contemplates for a second before walking out to find each of his fellow sides to ask what they would want. The first he saw was Roman walking to his room looking tired on his feet. "Roman!" Patton called gaining his attention. 

"Hey Patton" Roman replied. 

"I have a question for you" said Patton. 

"Go ahead" Roman answered. 

"Would you like cookies or brownies?" Patton replied. 

"Hmm. Brownies" Roman said after some deliberation. 

"Okay. Thank you" Patton said and then walked away to find someone else. Surprisingly it was Deceit who Patton ran into next. "Deceit. I have a question for you" Patton said walking up to him. 

"I don't have an answer for you" Deceit answered.

"Would you like cookies or brownies?" Patton said. 

"I wouldn't like cookies" Deceit replied. 

"Alright thanks Dee" Patton said walking away. The next person who came across Patton was Logan heading downstairs for something to drink. 

"Logan. I have a question" Patton said stopping next to him on the stairs. 

"What is it Patton?" Logan replied. 

"Would you like brownies or cookies?" Patton said. 

"Cookies" Logan answered.

"Thanks Logan" Patton replied and then headed to Virgil's room to ask him. He arrived outside Virgil's door and knocked before waiting for the answer. The door slowly opened to reveal Virgil with his headphones hanging around his neck. 

"Patton. What is it?" Virgil said. 

"Hi Virgil. I was just wondering if you would like brownies or cookies?" Patton replied.

"Brownies" Virgil answered without hesitation or deliberation. 

"Thank you Virgil" Patton said before heading back to the kitchen. "I guess I will just make them both" he said to himself and then got work baking. Some time later both of the brownies and the cookies were done, so then came the decorating. He decorated them Christmas themed, but with little twists depending on the person. After he was done he went and delivered them.

Here is the sides with what Patton decorated their treat with:

Roman: Brownie ~ a little crown on the top with garland around it  
Deceit: Cookie ~ a snake with a Christmas hat  
Logan: Cookie ~ a book with a snow spine  
Virgil: Brownie ~ a little sweater like his (the purple and black one) adorned with ornaments


	10. Fake relationship for the holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan's family is having a Christmas party and they believe that Logan is in a relationship, so they want to meet the person. The problem is that Logan isn't actually in a relationship, so he has to ask someone to go to the party with him as his boyfriend.

Virgil was sitting in his living room lost in thought when someone started knocking on the door a bunch of times in a row jerking him out of his thoughts. For a second he just sat there before he groaned and got up to answer the door. He opened the door ready to tell whoever it was off when he noticed that the person on the other side was no other than his friend Logan. Virgil could tell something was wrong with Logan immediately because he looked ruffled and not put together like he usually was. "Logan. What's wrong?" he asked worriedly, but Logan just shakes his head too shaken up to verbally respond. Virgil watched him for another second before stepping aside and gestured for Logan to come inside the house.

Logan walked in and went to collapse on the couch. Virgil closed the door and then walked over to Logan sitting down on the couch next to him. Virgil was silent waiting for Logan to compose himself till he was ready to talk. After some time Logan spoke up, "My family is hosting a Christmas party and they want me to go." Virgil didn't respond having a feeling that that wasn't what had Logan so out of sorts and sure enough Logan started speaking again. "That's not the problem. They believe that I'm in a relationship, so they want to meet the person." Virgil looked over to see him staring at the floor freaking out.

"Logan. Breathe. Its okay" Virgil said soothingly getting him to calm down. After he was fully calm Virgil tried to think of a solution to Logan's problem. Suddenly he had an idea, but was reluctant to share because he wasn't sure how Logan would react to it. Logan, somehow Virgil didn't know how he did, picked up on it and turned to Virgil.

"What is it Virgil?" Logan asked confusing Virgil.

"What?" Virgil replied causing a small smile to cross Logan's face.

"You have that look that says that you have an idea, so let me hear it" Logan answered.

"I don't get how you do that Logan. I was just thinking that you could always ask a friend to go with you" Virgil said and then carefully watched him to see how he would react. Logan was taken aback by what Virgil said and didn't know how to react. Virgil deflated a bit as he saw that. "You don't have to do it you know. I know it isn't a good idea and..."

"Virgil. Calm down. Its okay" Logan said calming Virgil down before he started to panic. Virgil looked at Logan after he had calmed down and waited for Logan to continue. "That isn't a horrible idea by any means. I just wasn't expecting it from you that's all" Logan said.

"Oh" Virgil answered.

"The question here is who I would ask to go with me" Logan replied starting to go through all of his friends that he knew.

"How about Patton?" Virgil said smirking.

"Patton?! I couldn't. He wouldn't..." Logan said freaking out.

"Oh come on Logan. It would be perfect especially considering certain feelings and you know for a fact that he would do it because that is the kind of person that he is" Virgil replied cutting Logan off. Logan fumbled for words and Virgil watched him amused. At that exact point there came a knock on the door.

Virgil got up to go answer it and when he opened the door he smirked because on the other side stood no other than Patton. He let Patton in and then moved in front of him, so Logan didn't see him. "Hey Logan. Look who decided to show up?" Virgil said and then Logan glanced over before freezing.

"Patton" Logan said.

"Logan! Hi" Patton said bounding over to him smiling.

"Since Patton is here why not ask him Logan" Virgil said smiling and Logan shot him a glare.

"Ask me what?" Patton said tilting his head confused to what was going on. Logan sighed knowing he had to go through with it because knowing Patton as he did he knew that Patton wouldn't stop pestering him until he got an answer.

"Well... You see my family is hosting a Christmas party and I need to bring someone, so I was wondering if you would go with" Logan replied before looking down not wanting to see Patton's reaction.

"Of course I will" Patton said and Logan's head snapped up at that.

"You will?" Logan said. Patton nodded and Logan relaxed while silently questioning why he was against asking Patton.

"Logan. You didn't tell him the other thing" Virgil suddenly said appearing behind them. Logan stiffened while Patton glanced from one to the other.

"Didn't tell me what?" Patton asked.

"My family think that I am in a relationship and want to meet them..." Logan said hesitantly. Patton stared at him surprised.

"Is that why you asked me to go with you?" Patton replied.

"I..yes. You don't have to do it now if you don't want to pretend to be in a relationship with me. Who would want to be in a relationship with me anyways?" Logan answered whispering the last part to himself. Patton didn't reply right away as he was trying to process what Logan said.

"Logan. I would still like to go with you" Patton finally replied and Logan looked at him lost for words for a minute before letting a smile appear.

"Thanks Patton" Logan said.

"Of course" Patton answered and that is how Logan arrived at the place where the party was with Patton next to him and if at the end of the night one ended up confessing their feelings to the other... Well that's another story.


	11. Snowed in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman, Virgil, Patton, Logan, and Deceit get snowed in, so they spend the day hanging out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dee is Deceit just to put that out there

Roman got up bright and early for once to go shovel the driveway because it was snowing all of last night. He got dressed in warm clothes before heading downstairs to go out to shovel. He did a quick stretch to ready himself to go shoveling before he opened the door only to be faced with a wall of snow that reached all the way to the top. He looked at it for a minute before shutting the door and heading to the kitchen. While he was standing in front of the door someone came downstairs to make some coffee when they noticed Roman in the doorway. "Princey?" Roman turned to see Virgil in the entryway to the kitchen.

"Good morning Virgil" Roman said and Virgil slightly smiled.

"Why is the door open?" Virgil asks and at that Roman closed the door realizing that it was freezing.

"Well I was going to go out and shovel, but come to find out we are snowed in" Roman answered. Virgil stiffened at that, but before a panic attack could happen he quickly relaxed.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Virgil asked wincing at the slight tremor in his voice.

"I am going to have to shovel out of here at some point, but why don't we just chill for today. Lets wake everyone else up and just sit around watching movies or something" Roman answered. Virgil nodded in agreement before heading back upstairs to wake up the rest of the household while Roman headed into the kitchen. Virgil first went to Logan's room having a feeling that he would already be up. Sure enough when he knocked on the door Logan opened it and after explaining the situation went to the next person. The next person he went to was Patton because his room was right next to Logan's.

He knocked a couple of times until the door was suddenly opened and Patton stood there in doggie pajamas. Virgil stared at him for a second before also explaining what was happening and then leaving. The last person was Dee and he was going to be an issue to get up. Virgil sighed before heading to the last door and knocking. As expected there was no answer or any indication that they were getting up, so Virgil took matters into his own hands and opened the door already knowing that it was unlocked. Virgil stepped into the darkened room and looked around until he spotted a lump in the corner of the room.

He walked over to the lump and kneeled down next to it before he suddenly poked it. "Dee. Are you in there?" he said. A disgruntled murmur was the answer causing Virgil to roll his eyes and poke it again. "Virge go away" came a sleepy voice.

"No can do Dee. Just get up" Virgil answered. Suddenly a head poked out of the covers and glared at Virgil.

"What?" Dee said and Virgil smirked at him before he explained. Dee just sighed and agreed before Virgil got up to go outside to tell Roman that everyone was getting up to hang out. The entire day was spent watching movies, playing games, and just spending the day together until Roman had to excuse himself to shovel them out.


	12. First Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton shows Deceit snow since he never saw it before

Patton was up one morning about to make breakfast when he noticed that snow was falling and he got really excited because he loved the snow. A thought suddenly hit him that a certain someone never saw snow before, so he decided that he would change that right now. He left the kitchen and headed to where the bedrooms were. He stopped in front of a green door and started to knock incessantly since he was really excited. The door was eventually opened to reveal Dee or Deceit as he is commonly called and he did not look happy in the slightest. "Hi Dee" Patton said cheerfully.

"Hello Patton. What do you want?" Dee replied.

"Put on some warm clothes and then meet me in the living room" Patton said and then stared at him pleadingly until Dee agreed. Patton beamed and ran off to his own room to change before going to the living room to wait. Some time later Dee appeared looking confused, but curious as well. "Okay. I'm here. Now what?" Dee asks. Instead of answering Patton grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door.

Dee wanted to protest, but his curiosity was growing and he wanted to know what Patton was going to show him. They reached the door and before Patton opened it he glanced at Dee to see the curious look in his eyes. He smiled at him and then opened the door pulling Dee behind him. Patton let go of his hand and moved to stand next to him, but watching for his reaction. At first Dee looked at Patton not understanding what was happening until Patton gestured to the yard. Dee turned to look at the yard and then immediately froze as he saw the snow falling.

"I noticed it when I was about to make breakfast and since you haven't seen snow before I wanted you to see it" Patton said. Dee didn't answer as he was watching the snow fall completely enraptured by it. Patton smiled as he watched him.


End file.
